The present disclosure relates generally to a circuit breaker lockout device. In particular, this disclosure relates to an apparatus that can be secured to a circuit breaker to selectively prevent movement of the circuit breaker switch between an open and a closed position.
Circuit breakers are electrical switches designed to protect electrical circuits from damage caused by current overload or short circuiting. Although circuit breakers are typically used to detect fault conditions and automatically open the circuit experiencing the fault condition, circuit breakers can also be used as manual energy isolation devices. The circuit breaker can be manually placed in an OFF position, which prevents current from passing through the circuit. When current cannot pass through the circuit, accidental startup of equipment is avoided, which could otherwise potentially endanger an employee.
In an effort to promote workplace safety, OSHA has mandated that all energy sources be turned off and locked during maintenance and repair. When a piece of equipment is being serviced or repaired, the equipment's associated circuit breaker must be secured and locked in an open position. Tagout procedures can also be used to provide an indication as to which worker has locked out the circuit breaker to perform service.
While most circuit breakers function similarly, circuit breakers produced by different manufacturers can have different shapes and sizes. Due to the different physical shape of each circuit breaker, many different lockout devices may be needed within the same workplace. Locating the proper device for each circuit breaker can be time-intensive, resulting in lost time and efficiency. Workers may be tempted to use an improper lockout device on a circuit breaker, which may be less effective at locking the circuit breaker in an open position.